Naruto: The Silent God
by SilverSniper755
Summary: What if among Naruto's abuse in his younger days left him scarred and damaged in more ways than just mentally. Follow him as he claws his way to the top with all the baggage that he has.


**Hi I've been gone for a while but sad to say lost crucial inspiration and drive to update and finish stories. The overview of this story is that Naruto is critically injured by the villagers early in his life, Struggling to find his way in the ninja world with the scars of his past. The scars he bares on his journey, both skin deep and emotional, will hinder him as he strives to become the best ninja there ever was.**

_Drip drip drop… _It feels so warm, like the embrace Hokage-Jiji gives me when we go out for ramen… Yet colder and harsher than the biting frost of winter. _Drip drop drip drip… _I could feel it falling down, the path it was taking slowly caressing my pale chest as it went. Each path deliberately moving to every small crevice and groove of my almost anorexic torso. Like the embrace I had only ever wished.

_Drip drop drop… _I could just now feel it as it leisurely pooled under my back. Like the hug of a mother I never had as it held me tight, suffocating almost in the way it grasped my tiny body in its warm embrace. I could still hear around me, some strange gargled words. Oh, that's my voice. In the background they spoke as well. Cheers as a celebration wrung out around my prone body.

_Drip drip drip… _I can hear him calling me now. Perhaps he will take me away from my suffering now as well. The misery and the agony and despair of having nobody but myself. The darkness creeping in to the sides of my almost dull vision. I can see a light as the darkness almost consumes me; the lulling call of a feminine voice calling out for me as I see the light at the end of the now almost consuming darkness. The grasp of unconsciousness finally consummating its unyielding hold of me.

I bolt up as the dream ends the wires and beeping a now familiar sound and sight. The biting cold of the very sterile room reaching my scorching skin. The cold feel of the almost cloak of sweat that blankets my torso. The rapid rise and fall of my tiny chest rhythmically syncing with the chaotic paced beeps of the monitor next to me.

I turn to the open window as I gaze out into the night sky. The soft breeze feels heavenly upon my skin as I peer upon the night sky outside, watching as a star shoots by above. I carefully stand as I move the IV with me to the window. I wish… I wish to be the strongest, to be so strong none could dispute my worth. To be so strong not even death would come for my soul. Yes so strong that not even a god like the entity of death, shinigami, would come for me. Strong enough to be acknowledged as a god. My new purpose for life. Yes, this is what I will strive for. For I will become a god among gods, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will become stronger then even Kami!

The rays of the sun break through my shades as I awake from my slumber. Quickly getting up, gracefully laying the sheets and blankets back upon my neat bed is always the easiest and most pleasing part of my day. The efficient paces to my bathroom are just the first step of my morning ritual. The spray of the warm water upon my back is welcome because it feels like the embrace that I felt that day.

Finishing with the shower and dressing in simple beige shorts and a blank dark tee I make my way through the day as it begins. Beating even the rise of Amaterasu, I push through the few stragglers of such an early morning easily beating the ongoing rush of pedestrians that were quick to come as the vendors opened up. I made my trip to the surrounding forest and began my exercises. Stretches ranging from basic arms to strenuous flexibility challenges, I finished and began a series of sprints around the mile wide clearing. It always felt great when I could run around like this in the sweet caress of the morning dew. I efficiently finished my morning exercises. The next step to my day was to venture the vending district under my henge to spend for food and other necessities.

The morning was uneventful as I walked around and received greetings from the other villagers. After dropping off the results of my purchases to my apartment I walked to the hospital. After entering I dropped the henge that so masterfully covered my sun kissed skin. I walked through the back to the room for my weekly appointment. Nodding to the nurse as I entered she proceeded with the annual check up. Drawing my blood and checking my muscles, pulse, and other such necessities. "The doctor should be by soon to check on your progress Uzumaki-san." nodding at the nurse she took her leave.

After a short wait the doctor as well as Jiji entered." According to the results Uzumaki-san should be speaking sooner but I still recommend taking his medicine and avoiding speaking as well." I nodded at this to show that I understood. I looked up at Jiji as he gave me a reassuring smile and a nice side-hug. Grinning I scooted into the half hug.

"Quick he went down this alley!" The sound of my feet against the streets and the blood pounding in my ear. I could practically hear them breathing down my neck as they caught up." Hurry before the anbu show up we can get him!" The roar of the mob increased in volume as they slowly caught me. The start of the pain was the rapid beating that had begun. Their fists and feet battering against my curled form struck me as the festival raged on in the main streets. It was just like all the other instances until I felt warmth at my side. I took a glance down to see a blade sticking from my side. Horror struck me as I realized the true danger of how far they would go. A disturbance appeared in the back as a random villager went for my throat with a pitchfork. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact as I witnessed my pitiful existence flash before my eyes.

I could feel the pitchfork pierce my throat a slight amount before being savagely yanked away. The anbu had arrived. I sighed in relief only for a garbled sound to come out. They quickly started fending off the villagers. I could feel everything going dark.

_Drip Drop Drip_

I bolted upright as I shook off the cold sweat that had formed during my night terror. After all I had my whole life ahead of me and I couldn't afford to live in the past. Lying back down I fell to the lull of sleep once again.

**To be continued...**


End file.
